Haruna Bad Chiiiin
Haruna Bad Chiiiin (ハルナ・バッ・チーン), real name Nanami Haruna (七海はるな), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of GANG PARADE. ]] ]] ]] Biography Nanami Haruna joined Shuuengo Buppan as a founding member in July 2017. However, the group disbanded in December of the same year. In March 2018, Haruna auditioned for WACK and made it to the boot camp, where she was given the temporary stage name "Lisoliso". She passed the audition and was added to GANG PARADE with Tsukino Usagi. Her debut single, GANG 2, was released May 29th. Her first album, LAST GANG PARADE, was released in January. For the album, she composed the song "Yoru Kurai Mu", making her the second GANG PARADE and WACK member to compose their own song. The music video for this song was released on December 24th 2018. Personal Life Family and school Growing up, Haruna had a poor relationship with her family, feeling nervous around her father and distrusting of her mother, who would often bring strangers home. She hated school because she was frequently bullied by both students and teachers, with one teacher even telling her she didn't deserve to live. Mental Health She suffers from depression, which reached a point where she felt ready to die if she didn't pass the WACK audition. From around 8pm she usually experiences a "mental break" where her depression kicks in. During this time, she normally cooks to distract herself. Age Haruna's real date of birth has been a subject of debate among fans; While she was a member of Shuuengo Buppan, her date of birth was established as being December 24th, 2002. However, multiple instances since then have conflicted with this previously claimed date: * During the WACK Audition Camp 2018, Haruna claimed that she was 16 years old. However, if she was born on December 24th, 2002, she would have been 15 at the time of the audition. * Upon joining GANG PARADE, her birthday was stated to be December 31st, instead of the 24th. * As of 2019, Haruna has been seen working past the legally-enforced curfew for under-18s. However, if she was born in 2002, she should only be 16 years old and still required to end activities early. Discography * See Haruna Bad Chiiiin Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition Live Video * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.02.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Lyrics Written LAST GANG PARADE * Yoru Kurai Mu Music Composed LAST GANG PARADE * Yoru Kurai Mu Trivia * Claims she can see ghosts. * Is a big fan of Ayuni D. * Likes second-hand clothes. * Was a yankii in school. Gallery BacchinLove.jpg|Promoting LOVE PARADE harunalovecommu.jpg|Promoting LOVE COMMUNICATION HarunaBrand.jpg|Promoting BRAND NEW PARADE Haruna Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP HarunaInt.jpg HarunaInt1.jpg HarunaInt2.jpg HarunaInt3.jpg Harumaki.jpg Harumaki1.jpg Category:WACK Category:GANG PARADE Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:2018 Additions Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:Members Born In The 21st Century